


Our hearts are bound

by Issali



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issali/pseuds/Issali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the war relationships form among the shepherds. They love, they laugh, and they lose. In the end their ties will stand the test of time. This will be a collection of drabbles and ficlets about the shepherds based on prompts from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soulmate AU - Lon'qu/F!Robin

Robin was unlike any other person he met before.

The first time Lon'qu realized she was something special was when he didn't flinch from her touch. In fact, he didn't even notice her hand on his shoulder until he turned around and looked in her lovely face.

The dark haired swordsman didn't like physical contact, not with men and especially not with women, but here she was, smiling brightly down at him, warmth radiating from where her palm met his shoulder. After some moments he shrugged it off, his face bright red. He tried not to think about this for long, but he did, and sometimes he found himself missing the heat of Robin's presence.

The second time he realized that Robin was special was after they saved a merchant called Anna who joined their cause after that. The battle was nearly over. Only Chrom and the bandits' leader were still fighting. Lon'qu breathed heavily and had to lean onto his sword to support his weight, so he didn't realize that the tactician was running over to him. The myrmidon noticed it too late for Robin already flung her arms around his torso. It took some seconds for him to process this situation.

Neither did he want her hug nor did he need it.

Just as he wanted to push her away his legs gave in, but Robin was there to break the fall.

"Don't think I didn't notice the blow you took for me," Robin whispered.

He struggled slightly, but she was strong and her grip around him didn't falter. Probably he only would have fallen to the ground if she released him.

"Please, Lon'qu!" she was pleading now and her voice was far too close to his ear, "Just let me help you."

And only now as Robin nestled up to him it dawned on Lon'qu that she was the first person in years to really touch him, not only physical but also emotional. Actually, he let nobody close since Ke'ri died. Basilio's friendly pats on his shoulder were nice, but they didn't reach the last corners of his heart. Now that this woman rested in his arms his heart seemed almost too full from feelings.  
Robin's every curve seemed to fit perfectly against his body as if they were separated long ago and finally found together again. They pieces of a puzzle that found their equivalent at last. When Robin mumbled something unintelligible and nuzzled his chest, he smiled barely notable. Lon'qu tightened his grip around her and buried his nose in the woman's hair.

Robin was the one person he searched and longed for a long time, without knowing and being aware of it. She hit him right in the heart. She was his soulmate.

Lon'qu was happy.


	2. Meeting in prison AU - Lon'qu/Olivia

Lon'qu didn't know how he ended in here. Well, he knew why he was in prison and it was justified, but was it really necessary to put him in a women's prison? His guess was that the court just wanted to see him suffer.

He grudgingly accepted his fate as he sat in the prison kitchen peeling potatoes. On a stool next to him sat a woman with pink hair that jarred with the orange convict uniform. Around them was hustle and bustle so Lon'qu tried both to get as far away as possible from the women and to avoid the cooks bustling around. He sensed the glances of the woman next to him.

"So you are the prisoner everyone is talking about," she said with an unsteady voice, "My name is Olivia, and-"

Before she could finish her sentence he cut her short. "Quiet. I'm not interested in socialising," he gruffly muttered.

"O-Oh. I just thought, well, maybe to give you some advice what to watch out for. It's easy to make mistakes in the beginning," her voice grew quieter and quieter until he almost couldn't hear her last words.

From the corner of his eye Lon'qu saw how she frowned as if this woman just thought of a very unpleasant incident. He also noticed that her fingertips were already sore and some fingers were even bleeding a little.

The man sighed sourly and cleared his throat. "You peel the potatoes the wrong way," he said curtly.

Puzzled, Olivia looked at him. "Wha-?"

But before she could finish her question, Lon'qu interrupted her again, "You have to do it this way." He demonstrated it to her. "You won't hurt your fingers so much."

The pink haired woman gave him a shaky smile. "Th-Thank you," she stammered.

After some minutes of more or less awkward silence Lon'qu brought himself to further talk to her,

"What did you do?" After a confused look from her he added, "To be here, I mean."

Olivia was quiet for a few seconds while she peeled her potato with utmost concentration.

Her voice was shaking when she began to speak, "My boyfriend at that time attacked me. He w-was drunk, I think. I grabbed a cooking knife to defend myself. He ended up with a little cut on his arm, so the court found me guilty of bodily injury." She finished her story with a weak shrug.

She just defended herself, Lon'qu pondered, however, he knew the judicial system well enough to be aware of the injustice many inmates have to face. Just like Olivia, many of them were innocent. He kept his sentiments to himself.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Olivia's shy voice, "So… Why are you here?"

The only answer she gets is grumbling and a shake of his head.

She watches him with an understanding smile. "It's okay," she said, "Many do foolish things in desperation. You can feel it nowhere as much as in prison."

After a few minutes of silence that wasn't nearly as uncomfortable and awkward as the last one, Lon'qu cautiously nudged Olivia's foot with his.

"Maybe you could give me some advice how to survive here, after all."

With a small smile on her face Olivia began to mumble, "So there is this woman called Tharja, and she…"

The man involuntarily leaned closer to catch every little word she said. It seemed like he had to learn a lot of things about the women's prison.


	3. Pretending to Hate each other AU - Stahl/M!Robin

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Students yelled. A circle formed around two boys facing each other.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

The people drew closer. The shouts became more demanding.

Robin clenched his fist as he sneered at his opponent, "Come at me if you're brave enough, Stahl. I'll beat your average ass so that not even your brother can fix you."

A woman with short red hair boomed over the yelling, "Listen, punk! You'll stop your big talk when you feel how much average hurts."

Cries of protest rose from the group behind Robin.

Stahl made a reassuring gesture with his hand and smiled. The noise ebbed away.

"Calm down Sully," he grinned, "At least I am well liked without kissing Chrom's ass. " Then his tone got serious, "And please leave my family out of this."

Before Chrom and could hold him back Robin leapt forward his fist ready to punch.

Suddenly the crowd around them dispersed quickly.

A thundering voice cut through the clamour, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Fuck, it's Basilio. Get away!" Chrom's little sister Lissa hissed.

The green haired guy used the ensuing chaos to get away.

Robin didn't hesitate for long and pursued Stahl. "You won't get away this easy," he shouted.

Both boys stopped in a side alley not far away from the campus, because they had to catch their breath.

"We should run further, we're still too close to the campus," Stahl gasped.

Robin had trouble speaking, but panted, "Nah! They won't come after Basilio saw all that trouble. We'll have our peace for today."

Stahl smiled cheerfully at him and chuckled, "But really, I would be thankful if you kept my family out of this."

Robin sheepishly rubbed his neck. "Yeah, sorry about that. I know your brother is a great guy," he finally recovered his breath and grinned back at Stahl, "I got a little bit carried away when you mentioned me kissing Chrom's ass, although you know exactly that your ass is the only one worth kissing."

Stahl laughed and leaned down to be at eye level with Robin. "As are your lips," he murmured before leaning down to kiss him.

Robin sighed and put his arms around the green haired boy's neck. "Sometimes I wish we could drop that whole façade of hating each other," he mumbled against his boyfriend's lips.

"Ah, come one," Stahl laughed, "Don't deny it, you love to hate- OW! What was that for?"

Robin had bitten down a little bit too hard on Stahl's lower lip.

"This way I can tell Chrom and the others that I punched you in the face," Robin teased while wiping away a little drop of blood with his thumb.

"Hm, hm!" a slight coughing tore the boys apart. At the end of the alley stood Lissa tapping her foot repeatedly on the ground and grinning like mad, Chrom and Sully whose mouths hung wide open.

Stahl gave an awkward little wave, "Oh.. err.. Hi! We were just beating each other up, hating each other, the usual. You see?" He pointed at his bleeding lower lip.

Lissa's smirk grew wider, "Yeah, yeah! We'll let you alone now, so you can settle your differences."

She swiftly turned around and dragged a still shocked Chrom and Sully out of the street.


	4. Childhood Best Friends AU - Lon'qu/Olivia

Olivia hurried over the campus. Loud music blasted through her headphones. She was manoeuvring through crowds of people with her gaze fixated on the ground. In her head she was going through a choreography she just thought out last night and now she absolutely wanted to practice it in the dance studio.

Due to her usually light steps Olivia could easily avoid bumping into people on her way, yet her thoughts were so preoccupied with the dance that she finally bumped into someone tall.

Quickly pulling down her headphones the pink haired girl began to stammer an apology, "U-uh, I'm r-really sorry. I'll be on my way now."

But as she looked up Olivia squinted her eyes a little bit. The man's face seemed familiar. He was tall, had dark hair and a grumpy face.

"Lon'qu?" she blurted out before she could even think further.

The man called Lon'qu blinked confused at her until he eventually recognized her, too.

"Olivia?" his eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, Lon'qu! It is you," she said, a bright smile spreading on her face as she grabbed his hand out of excitement, "How long didn't we see each other? Three years? Four years?"

In all her delight she neither noticed the shaking of his hand nor his reddening face.

The dark haired man managed to stutter, "I-It has been definitely a l-long time."

He cleared his throat and was about to speak again when Olivia interrupted him, "Oh no, the time! I'm sorry Lon'qu. I have dance practice now. Can we meet in an hour in front of the dance studio? Then we can finally walk down memory lane."

With hasty steps Olivia ran away leaving Lon'qu back alone.

Xx

An hour later Olivia had just finished her practice when Lon'qu entered the studio.

"Punctual like always," the pink haired girl smiled at him.

He gave her an almost smile in return, "You know I hate being late."

"Sorry I was in such a rush earlier," Olivia mumbled and flushed a little bit.

In hindsight she was embarrassed about her behaviour. She knew Lon'qu wasn't a person of many words, but she had been so happy seeing him again and she had been in a rush. Gods, she even interrupted him before he could speak.

"Now I can greet you properly." Olivia took a step towards him to give him a hug like she always did when they were younger.

Lon'qu drew back, "I'm sorry, Olivia. I-I can't."

Olivia stopped mid motion and hastily pulled back. She brought her hands to her chest and nervously fiddled around with her fingers. A habit she never was able to give up.

"What's wrong?" her voice was quiet, yet thick with concern.

The man took a deep breath to compose himself. Then he said, "Do you remember the time when Ke'ri died? My parents and I moved away shortly after that. Since then, when someone touched me- I mean, I couldn't bear-," he stumbled over his words, but made no effort to correct them.

Olivia understood nonetheless.

She wanted to reassure him, to say that would change, but if his feelings didn't change during the years passed, who say they would ever go away. He would recoil from physical touch, so she searched for words to speak, to convey her sadness.

"I'm sorry," Olivia finally whispered, "It must have been a hard time for you."

A grave silence fell over the room.

Olivia's gaze fell on a few wooden sticks the people before her forgot. She swiftly picked two of them up and threw one in Lon'qu's direction. Just because she warned him with the words, "Catch!" he managed to not let it clatter on the floor.

"Remember how we always played swordfights when we were kids? Let's see if you still are the good fighter that you were eleven years ago. The loser has to buy coffee," she shot him a quick smile hoping that this sombre mood would go away, even if it was just for a short time.

His only reaction was an amused "Heh" before he leapt at her.


	5. Caught crying - Frederick/F!Robin

Frederick always had been cautious. Not for nothing he was called "Frederick the Wary". Considering this, it wasn't surprising that he was greatly doubtful when Chrom, Lissa and he found Robin, without memories of her previous life, sleeping on a field. Certainly this was highly suspicious, and certainly Frederick set himself to keep an eye on their new tactician.

In the beginning he only reluctantly sat with Robin, Chrom and Lissa at dinner, but he did it anyways, because he was concerned about the prince and princess' judgement.

Frederick was everywhere Robin was as well. From morning patrol till his last round in the evening his thoughts revolved around the observation of the women.

The first time his firm belief, that she was scheming something, faltered was when Chrom engaged him in a conversation.

"What's going on between you and Robin," the prince taunted.

Frederick just responded drily, "Milord, I do not know what there is supposed the be 'going on'."

Chrom laughed good-naturedly and clapped him on the shoulder. "Oh Frederick, I'm just teasing you," then he became serious, "Even if it wouldn't surprise me. One only has to look at Robin to recognize what a special person she is."

The knight thought about his lord's statement for a long time. Ultimately he had to realize that he never saw Robin as a real person although he was watching her all day. The entire time he had possible dangers and betrayal in mind.

Quickly he noticed things which he hadn't noticed before. Things which let his decision, to further treat her as a potential threat, waver. Robin's hair shone in the sun. It seemed so soft that he caught himself thinking about letting a streak of it glide through his fingers.

Her smile was always gentle when she talked with others. She even gave him a smile though he didn't give her any reason to be friendly to him because of his mistrust. She always laughed quietly when she enjoyed herself as if she didn't want to bother anyone with it. Even his dry comments elicited a laugh from her.

As devoted as he was to Chrom, inexplicably he didn't like to let Robin alone with him. Under the pretext that he had to watch her, he always was present at their discussion even if it had nothing to do with the army.

As he was sitting with Chrom, Lissa and Robin at dinner one evening, he couldn't suppress an amused chuckle at one of the tactician's remarks. This was the moment he had to acknowledge to himself that the nature of his feelings towards Robin had changed. The prince and princess first changed a confused glance before staring at Frederick.

The knight quickly cleared his throat and said, "Your comment was most amusing." Robin remained quiet, yet she gave him a happy smile.

Xx

What a day this had been! Validar had revealed that Robin was his daughter, and then they had been surrounded by stealthy Risen. All shepherds were nervous wrecks. Therefore it was only understandable that most didn't want to undertake night patrol. Frederick agreed to do it for the benefit of the army.

He just was on his last round through the silent camp when he heard a quiet sobbing coming out of one of the tents. The knight knew exactly who that tent belonged to. It was Robin's.  
Apparently she was fully aware of him as well because he barely drew closer when the tactician inside stifled her crying. For a short moment Frederick was indecisive, yet then he sighed deeply and entered the tent.

"Excuse me, milady," Frederick said after he closed the entrance again.

The sight before him was so unfamiliar that choked on his words. On the ground sat a slumped Robin. Tears ran unceasingly over her face, but she didn't make a sound. With reddened, swollen eyes she looked up to him. They wandered from his face to the sword that hung from his side.

"I know why you're here," she whispered, "In the end all your warnings were true, weren't they? You can't trust me." She looked desperately at him. "Please!" her voice was pleading now, "I know you don't like me, but please do me the favour and end this! End me!" Another stream of tears rolled over her cheeks.

Frederick untied the sheath around his hips, approached the distraught tactician and kneeled before her. "Milady," cautiously he lay a hand on her shoulder, "Please don't talk bad about yourself. I will not harm you. You are important for this army. Through your radiant character you boost the soldiers' morale. Without you we wouldn't have come so far and…"

His friendly action and kind words seemed to be too much for Robin. She threw herself forward, wrapped her arms around the knight and didn't even try anymore to hold back her crying. Without restraint the tactician sobbed on his ironclad chest. Initially Frederick was dumbfounded. How should he behave? Eventually he shook of his rigidity and carefully lay his arms around Robin.

"How can I be radiant if I have so much darkness in me? Why? Why is he of all people my father? Why? WHY?" with every question she frantically punched his breastplate. After that she mumbled barely audible, "I can't do this."

Immediately he tightened his grip around her. He then leaned down and whispered into her ear, "You may be tied to him by blood, but by heart you are bound to us. We will not leave you."

Once Robin calmed down, she wriggled out of Fredericks arms and avoided his eyes. I almost seemed like she found this situation a little embarrassing.

"Frederick," she said softly just as he got up, "Please tell nobody of this." Somewhat awkward she gestured towards herself. "I have to appear strong and confident for the sake of this army. It wouldn't help if everyone knew I had a good cry on your shoulder."

The knight bowed slightly and smiled, "My lips are sealed shut, milady." As he was almost out of the tent, he turned around one last time and added, "I would be deeply honoured if you saw me before you end up crying alone here… For the army's sake, of course."

Robin gave him a weak smile, "Thank you, Frederick. I owe you."


	6. Soulmate AU - Lon'qu/Olivia

When he was a child every single of his toys was called Olivia. Nobody knew where the affinity for this name came from, neither his parents nor Lon'qu himself. One thing was clear it was something he wouldn't let go of easily.

It all became clear when his dreams started. He was 16 back then. First these dreams were hazy. Lon'qu couldn't make out figures. The only clear thing were the noises: Metal sounds as if iron weapons met and screaming of people around him. On one morning he woke up and only had one thought in his head, "This is a war."

After months of having this dream over and over again, something changed. He could spot something that wasn't there before. An indefinable pink mass was swinging in front of his eyes. And again it took him months of waking up confused and sweating until he finally had an idea what that pink thing could be. It was a ponytail of pink hair. But who this hair belonged to he couldn't fathom yet. It was no one he knew, so much for sure.

In the next stage of his dream he saw a woman with that very hair turning around and smiling at him. When he woke up after that night he only had one thing in mind, "Olivia. This was Olivia."  
The more distinct these dreams got the more an inner restlessness grew in Lon'qu. He became nervous and unsteady. It almost seemed like whenever he figured out what he was seeing in his dreams another part unfolded.

A few days after his 19th birthday he had a dream once more as clear as never before. This girl, Olivia, was bending over him. Tears were dripping on his face. She was pulling him onto her lap and mumbling all along, "Don't give up! Don't leave now!"

In his dream Lon'qu tried to say something and reached out for her face, but then he jolted up and woke up bathed in sweat.

Incredulous, he touched his right side which felt oddly numb. Shaking his head he mumbled, "Did I just… die?" Were the dreams over, now that he knew how the story ended? Yet, something felt wrong, incomplete about the story as though there was something lingering in the back of his mind that he couldn't finish back then. He didn't tell Olivia something very important in this dream.

Thinking about what he saw preoccupied his mind the whole day. Unconsciously he touched his right side again and again throughout the day. He was relieved when he could finally spare some time to train. Maybe this could distract him.

Lon'qu just finished his warm up when a sudden calmness overcame him. That was strange since these dreams wouldn't leave him one restful moment.

He turned around just to see a petite girl with pink hair standing in the door. This girl was the spitting image of Olivia in his dream.

His tongue worked quicker than his brain and before he could stop himself, Lon'qu said incredulously, "Olivia?"

Something in the girl's mind seemed to click for she took a few steps towards Lon'qu while nervously playing with her fingers. "D-Do we know each other?" A small smile was gracing her lips.

He turned red in an instant. "Yes. I mean, N-No! I mean, not really," the boy stammered.

Olivia wasn't able to suppress a gentle giggle. "Lon'qu," she said softly, "Would you like to drink a coffee with me?"

At the mention of his name he looked up in surprise, but then a small smile crept on his face, "Heh. I'd be glad to."

Their souls were bound. And now that Lon'qu met Olivia again, he finally had the chance to bring to an end what he couldn't do back then.


	7. Angry Kiss - Severa/M!Robin

The battle was barely over when the tactician sought out his wife. He knew she tried to avoid him in the post-battle clutter, but Robin couldn't be hindered when he saw her red hair stand out in the crowd.

With a determined stride he stamped towards her. Before she eluded him again Robin grabbed her arm, and said curtly, "We have to talk." Severa opened her mouth, but the tactician cut her short, "Now!"

Reluctantly she followed her husband behind a tent where they were undisturbed.

Robin's strict gaze lingered over her, but Severa didn't look him in the eye. "What were you thinking? You ignored my instructions. The whole army could have been confused."

Severa defensively crossed her arms. "Oh please, " she scoffed, "Is this the only thing you worry about? The army's well-being?"

An exasperated sigh escaped Robin's lips, "Of course not."

The girl turned to go, but her husband pulled her back again. "Good lord, Severa! You could have died!" he sounded furious now.

A slight blush crept over Severa's tired face, though she broke away. "But I didn't die, did I? Gawds, don't make such a fuss about it," she snapped.

With every word coming out of her mouth Robin got more and more angry. Eventually he grabbed her arms and pulled his wife in for a kiss. Their teeth clinked together. It wasn't tender or soft, but rather hard and full of emotions, a rough kiss so she could have taste of his worries. He moved his hands from her shoulders further up to cup her face.

After Robin pulled away he leaned his forehead against Severa's. "I could never bear to lose you," he mumbled hoarsely.

Severa began to sniffle, "T-Then better watch out yourself." After saying this she flung her arms around him.

"Severa," Robin said, his voice still serious, "Did you ignore my orders to help me?" Her only response was to bury her head into his shoulder. Now his voice was only a soft whisper in her ear.

"It's okay," he muttered with an almost smile, "Now come on, let's head back."


	8. Cop/Person getting a Speeding Ticket AU - Inigo/Gerome

"Well, well what do we have here?" Inigo said with a broad smile.

Another speeder caught in his shift. He was actually pretty proud of it. The cop looked into the window of the black SUV and waggled a speeding ticket in front of the driver. "You were at least 30 mph too fast. Do you have an explanation for this?"

"Sure," the driver said, but didn't grant the officer a further answer.

Inigo casually leaned down towards the open window and examined the speeder more closely. The man sitting in the car had dark and gelled back hair. He wore large sunglasses, a fashionable coat and a white scarf. Inigo could tell he had style, just too bad that those large shades covered so much of his face.

As the cop still got no explanation for the speeding he ordered, "Sir, please remove your sunglasses, and hand me both your driver licence and car documents."

With an exasperated sigh the driver took off his sunglasses and handed over his documents just as requested.

Inigo let his eyes wander over the papers, "Your name is Gerome, huh?"

Afterwards he looked up again, and for a second he caught his breath. Now that the glasses were gone, he had a good look at Gerome's face. Even though he had dark shadows underneath his eyes, the rest of his face was perfectly handsome. It took quite a bit of self-persuasion to tear his gaze away from the speeders' high cheekbones.

Gerome gruffly interrupted Inigo's staring, "Hurry up. My dog has to go to the vet."

He barely finished his sentence when a low bark came from the back of his car. Inigo's gaze wandered to the trunk. A giant, black monster of a dog sat there and blinked at him.

The policeman visibly paled. "Y-You're dog is… lovely…," he stammered.

Another happy bark came from the large dog. For a second Gerome's face softened. "Minerva is a Great Dane," he mumbled.

An idea came to Inigo's head. The dog seemed to be the driver's weak spot. Hastily the cop scrawled down some words on a small piece of paper.

It read: Alas, it seems like I fell for your beautiful lady. If Minerva wants to meet me, she can reach me with this number.

It wasn't perfect, but right now he had no time to think of more ornate words.

Inigo slid his little note secretly in between the folded speeding ticket.

As he handed the ticket over to Gerome, the officer smiled and winked cheekily at him, "Well, then take care that your gorgeous lady gets to the vet safely, but no driving too fast this time."

Inigo thought to hear a faint "Thank you" while Gerome closed the window.

Xx

At the end of his shift Inigo couldn't believe his eyes, when he looked at his mobile phone. He got a message, which said: "Tomorrow, 1 pm, Rosanne Park. I don't understand why, but Minerva is thrilled."  
A goofy grin spread on his face. Inigo didn't think the thing with his stupid note would actually work, but who was he to complain.


	9. Lucina's Judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually a bit proud of this for a change.  
> Honestly, you can't tell me the judgement scene went as calm as in the game and both were p chill afterwards?! I don't know, it just felt not right? (Or maybe I just like drama and crying too much.)  
> Slight Vaike/Robin in the end

The only thing she wanted after this day, this horrible day, was to be alone. The shock was profound in the whole army, but only Robin felt this cold fear enveloping her heart like an iron fist. She was too weak. Even with all willpower she was able to muster, Validar had controlled her as he wished. The Fire Emblem was gone. Now there was no hope left.

Robin kneeled on the dry ground while weighing a small dagger in her hands. Hot tears dripped onto the parched earth. She didn't want her weakness to be seen in camp. For the army she had to seem strong, to fill their hearts with hope even if her own trust flickered like a candle in the wind. Thus she sat all by herself far away from the others' tents and cried silent tears. Wouldn't it be a much bigger admission of weakness if she ended it here and now? Or would it be a deed for the greater good?

Her fingers tightened around the dagger.

"Pardon me, Robin. May I have a word with you?"

The tactician spun around. In front of her stood Lucina with a frown and a serious expression. While trying to appear composed, Robin quickly hid the dagger in the depths of her cloak.

Chrom's daughter bit her lips before speaking with a steady voice. "It is about my father. You see, I don't have many memories of him, but they are just here." She put a hand over her heart and her gaze softened. "Before he died, he was an kind and wise man. Everyone talked with great fondness about him and they told me how brave and great he was."

Robin forced a smile on her lips. "He is your father, you love him. Everyone does."

When Lucina abruptly drew Falchion, the tactician stumbled backwards. "I won't let something happen to my father. Robin, please, you have to understand!"

The silver tip of the sword pointed at Robin's heart. In the light of warm sunrays the blade gleamed coldly. The tactician's eyes were attracted by the icy shine for it matched her heart's fear.

"I am sorry, but I have no choice. Father said we can change our fate and I am here to do the very thing. I have to kill you," Lucina's voice trembled slightly.

"But-"

The blue haired woman interrupted Robin, "Don't make it harder. My father was killed by his most trusted friend, I knew that."

The tactician's eyes filled with tears, "I would never-"

Once more the princess cut in, "When I saw your close bond, I doubted. This changed today. Validar has a hold over you. Even if you know it now, even if you don't do it by your own choice, it will happen."

"Lucina-"

"You will kill my father!" With every word her voice got louder.

Robin shook her head. Tears trickled down her cheeks. She took a step towards the princess. "Lucina." Her voice was choked with tears. "You don't have to do this, I can-" –end it myself, she wanted to say.

However, Lucina didn't listen, didn't want to listen and interrupted Robin's speech again, "If you want Chrom to live, then let it be done. I will make your death painless." Lucina's eyes now glistened with tears, too.

Robin took a deep breath. Her sight was blurred so that she couldn't see Lucina's face anymore.

Eventually she spread out her arms and attempted to speak as calm as possible, "I'm standing in front of you defenceless. I don't want to fight back. My life is in your hands." Despite all efforts her voice broke in the end.

When Robin stood in front of her this way, Lucina hesitated. The tactician gave up without a fight, without resistance, just because. Now it was a simple task, only one pointed blow and everything would be over. The princess' hand started to shake, tears ran down her cheeks. In this manner they stood across from each other for a couple of minutes. No one moved.

"Do it, Lucina. End it," Robin's voice broke through the silence. Her voice was almost soft, not louder than the wind blowing up the dry dust.

Lucina couldn't stand the view any longer. She averted her gaze and stammered, "R-Robin, I…"

The tactician wasn't able to endure it anymore. Her will to appear composed flew out of her like the tears out of her eyes. She tried to stifle her first sob by pressing a hand on her mouth, but it was no use.

With a few steps she stood in front of Lucina, grabbed Falchion and set the blade to her own throat. "I'm a danger for this army, for the whole world. I don't want that! I can't…," she cried, her voice getting louder and louder, almost hysterical.

With shock Lucina flinched, a startled gasp escaped her lips. The sword's tip left behind a small cut on Robin's throat. Slowly a drop of blood trickled down her neck. Burying her face in her hands Robin sunk to the ground with loud sobbing. At this sight in front of her Lucina went rigid: A usually strong woman as Robin distraught, fallen. Lucina wanted to say something, yet no words came out. Falchion in her hand shook more and more. Her palms were sweaty and she had to tighten her grip around the hilt so that it wouldn't slip out of her hand.

With a tear-streaked face Robin glanced up, desperation obvious in her eyes and voice. She bawled at Lucina, "Just finish me off already!" Her voice completely broke when she added, "Please!"  
Those words tipped Lucina over the edge. She pressed her lips together and still she couldn't stop herself from crying uncontrollably.

"Lucina! Drop the sword!" a male voice boomed through the air.

Their screams were carried to the camp by the wind and attracted the majority of the army. Ahead of everyone ran Chrom.

Falchion fell clattering to the ground. Lucina sunk down. Her tears soaked the parched soil. Thus they sat opposite each other, the tactician and the princess, both slumped, shaken by sobs, all in tears.  
Immediately a crowd formed around Lucina. Lissa had her in a tight hug, Frederick had a steady hand on her shoulder, Chrom was kneeling besides his daughter, as well, but looked over to Robin with a worried face.

As she was suddenly lifted up by strong arms, Robin stopped crying for a moment and gasped startled. She looked up and saw Vaike's unusual serious face. His brow was furrowed, his lips pressed into a thin line. A new flood of tears rose into her eyes. His face became blurred. Leaning against his broad chest Robin buried her face in her hands and gave in to the shower of tears..

Vaike tightened the grip around the woman in his arms.

"Don't worry, the Vaike's got ya. No one will hurt ya," he whispered.

He turned his back on the crowd around Lucina and carried Robin back into the camp's stillness.


End file.
